Rescuing the Endings
by Sailor Luck
Summary: Tewix, the mysterious sorcerer, has given 10 Disney villains what they always wanted: they're happy endings. Shiara, a fairy a training, goes through a book to the real world into the hands of Ricky White: the creative thinker, Jess White: little Disney lover, Charlotte King: the muscle girl, and Ethan Pepper: the "British Spiderman" and the only ones fix the happy endings.


**_Prologue_**

 ** _Twisting Fate_**

There in a dark room, they sat. The 10 villains, 10 Disney villains, sat around a large circular table. There was the Grimhide, Evil Queen and stepmother of Snow White, as she tapped her finger impatiently. Then there was Ringmaster of Casey's Circus and the former owner of Dumbo as he rested his head on his hand. Next was the Queen of Hearts, ruler of Wonderland, who looked rather annoyed. Then was Lady Tremaine, stepmother of Cinderella, as she had a quite fierce look which showed more than her annoyance. Then there was Captain Hook, captain of the Jolly Roger and enemy of Peter pan as smoked his pipe. There was also Ursula, the sea witch, as she tapped her tentacles across the table. Then was Jafar former adviser to the Sultan, tapped his finger against his staff. Next was Gaston, the former hunter and eye-candy of his small town in France as gulped his beer. There also Prince John, the lion and former king of Nottingham as he admired his rings. Last was Maleficent, Mistress of all Evil, as she had her eyes closed as if meditating. All of them sat as they there as they were summoned not knowing the reason.

Jafar finally stood grabbing the other villains' attention except for Maleficent. "I, for one," he spoke aloud. "Will not stay here and be tolled with like a child."

Prince John seemed to follow as he nodded trying to look regal. "Yes. I agree. Yes. No, King should, huh, be tolled with, yes."

Queen Hearts annoyed face turned into a smile as she had booming laughing as all noticed, again except for Maleficent. "You king! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! You lost your kingdom to a thief and the goodie brother of yours!"

Prince John stood up and started to jump up and down like a toddler having a tantrum. 'I am king! I am king! King! King!" The Queen of hearts just continued to laugh. He stopped and pointed to her accusingly. "Who would listen to you anyway?! You cannot even handle a simple kid!"

She quickly stopping laughing and looked red as a tomato. She then shot up and stomp her feet. "ENOUGH OUT OF YOU! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

The ringmaster stood up as he adjusted his clothing. "I've had enough," he announced with an Italian accent. "unlike you, all have a job."

Lady Tremaine chuckled coolly. "A failing circus. I might add."

The Ringmaster then looked annoyed. "Failing Circus that you cannot afford. Lady Tremaine!"

More arguments a rose to Grimhide losing her kingdom to Gaston failing to get Bella and losing respect and girls of the town. The only calm was Maleficent but even she had enough. She shot opened her eyes and stood and held her arms out and thunder clapped, and lightning struck the table silencing and shocking the other villains. "QUIET! YOU INSOLENT FOOLS." They all stopped and stared at her. "If you will not hold your tongues, then you shall lose it. If you lose your heads, then," she chuckled. "I'll shall have them. I would make great use of them." The villains didn't dare say a word as they all sat back down except for her.

Suddenly there was a slow clapping sound that filled the quiet room. The villains all turned around toward the sound. There on a large staircase. The was a mysterious figure in black rode and black boots with a mask the covered the mouth and nose with glowing gray eyes. "The magnificent, Maleficent," complimented the figure with the voice of mixed voices as he descended the staircase slowly as if he had all the time in the world. "You truly are the Mistress that I know that makes all surrender to you." He then stood face to face with her. "But even you have failed." The room grew dead quiet nor did they dare move as the thought the figure was dead where he stood. No one ever dared to question her power. Maleficent didn't argue or look ashamed. The figure then turned the rest of the villains. "You have all failed. From being, getting or keeping a kingdom, to keep or get children or keep businesses in line."

They all looked annoyed as they glared but didn't move as they were waiting to hear the point. Maleficent looked at the figure as she chuckled coolly not even sounding announced. "A person as bold as you to challenge me," she said and somewhat complimented. "Must having something of worth." She then let her scepter glow in his face, but the figure didn't even flinch. "Or wishes to be dead."

The figure chuckled. "I assure you. I will leave here with no scratch." He then heard a gun click. He turned to see Hook pointing his pistol, but he still didn't flinch or look worried. "I'll take that challenge," he said. He then fired his gun. The figure didn't bother to move as the bullet flew towards him right before the figure's eyes with no emotion what so ever, the bullet dissolved into green ash. Hook looked shocked and then saw Maleficent's scepter glowing brighter. "Maleficent!"

"Captain," she said calmly as if speaking to a child. "Do you wish for another hook?"

Captain Hook grumbled and holstered his pistol and sat back down. The figure turned you could hear the smirk on his face. "Do you have a crush on me, oh Mistress of all evil?" he teased.

Speak," she said. "For this will not happen twice."

The mysterious figure snapped his fingers. Suddenly from above 10 pages fell one floating to each villain. The Evil Queen spoke first. "This the ending to my story," she said shock.

"Aye," Hook responded.

"Same," Gaston said.

The mysterious figure laughed as they all turned to him once again. "I have indeed collected all these- your stories endings as long as you have this page you will be able to twist your endings to your will."

Ursula raised her eyebrow. "The heroes?"

"Heroes?" The mysterious figure laughed again. "They can't even touch them no matter how hard they try. I give you, my dear friends," he then bowed. "Your happy endings."

"In exchange for what?" the Ringmaster asked.

The mysterious figure raised his head. "No trick. Nothing you owe me. My gift, no strings. As long as you have those pages, villains will soon all have their happy endings. "

The villains one by one smiled a wicked evil smile with pages in their hands. Maleficent turned to him still looking very collected. "And to who, do we thank for this gift?"

The mysterious figure stood boldly. "I am not created by Walt. From the dark world, I came with the goal of for you monsters, evil queens, and kings, beast, witches, warlocks, even rotten people with your own happiness. Happiness is in the eye of the beholder. I am the only creature besides yourself are able to hold those pages. My name is Tewix. I am the twister of fates and endings.

* * *

Tewix walked up the stair stood a woman in ba lack dress that stood there with a pensive look on her face. "They are pleased with their gifts," she said with little to no emotion.

Tewix chuckled. "They couldn't leave fast enough to use it." He stated. He started walking down the hall. "I think Maleficent has a crush on me." He teased.

"She did not kill you, sir."

"Oh, she wanted to but, she was… interested in my plan."

"This plan, sir?" she questioned as the walked. "Will this help you?"

He paused but continued walking. "If not, what do I have to lose?"

"Nothing, sir."

"That's a good girl."

He then stopped in front of a door about to grabbed on to the door handle. The woman seemed to notice. "Is something wrong sir?" Tewix frowned, but he opened the door. The room looked organized and well kept but… inside him felt unequal. "Sir?"

Tewix looked around the room still feeling uneasy. "How is our prisoner?"

"No change. I have felt or last I checked."

"Go check," he ordered. "Now!"

The woman soon left as Tewix inspected his own room.

* * *

A girl panted as she leaned against the wall. She had caramel skin and she had tired yet panic forest green eyes. Her messy jet-black hair flowed all over. She wore a dirty and dusty red and orange sleeveless dress that touches her knees and she wore no shoes and her feet were dirty. She out her hands but nothing happened. "This place… still blocking my magic." She sighed. "I… I have to get out." She ran down the hall but quickly stopped to see the woman dressed in black staring at her.

"Back to your cage, fairy." The fairy completely ignored and ran in the other direction. The woman sighed. She then as she closed her eyes. Suddenly shadow forms of her came from her body. They soon stopped as she opened her eyes. "Get her and for now, alive." The shadow figure soon flew in different directions.

The girl panted as she ran through the hallway. She saw the figures following her. "Oh no," she quickly turned the other direction. "Not again!" Everywhere she turned, there was a shadow figure. Soon she was surrounded at a window.

The showdown figures moved to the side as the woman came. "The master wishes not to hurt you but if you do not go back in your cell. I am to use anything necessary to do so."

The girl glared. "Destroy Walt's work! I do what I have to make it right and fix what I did. Cause I know… you need me and what I have."

Before the shadow woman could respond, the fairy quickly used her elbow and broke the window. She then quickly jumped and dove out the window. The woman ran to the window to see the girl falling to the ocean. Suddenly a black shadow hand came for the woman's body and stretched down after the girl.

The girl continued to fall not daring to look back. "Come on wings! I will never take you for granted again just work!" She then started to shirk. "Yes! Yes!" her wings then popped from her back. "Yes!" She started to fly away from the water and into the distance just before the hand could grab her.

* * *

The woman frowned. She then waved her hand in a circle revealing some sort of portal. "Sir, she has escaped, and I think with—"

"I know, I saw it as soon as I entered my room," the voice of Tewix spoke.

"Is this a problem?"

It was silent for a moment "No, they have all started to activate the pages. It is time to begin away…"

* * *

 _" **Let the ending bend and change."**_

The fairy flew as quick as she could. She then heard a boom. She turned back with a worried. "Oh no."

 ** _"Let Snow White never wake, Dumbo keep the circus's fate."_**

Suddenly a black shadow behind her started to come closer to her. She quickly faced forward. "Come on! Faster! Faster! Faster!"

 ** _"Dreams shall never bee for Cinderella, the mermaid shall never have her world."_**

The darkness got closer and closer to her. "Come on wings!"

 ** _"Love shall never be for sweet Aurora, Aladdin shall always be a street rat."_**

Suddenly her pocket started to glow. "Oh, now what?!" She looked at her pocket. "Is it working?" she then saw the darkness getting worse and closer and she still didn't have a lot of energy from being in prison. "I hope you are!"

 ** _"Belle shall never free her beast and Robin Hood shall be but caught."_**

Suddenly she started to glow. She screamed in pain as engulfed her. Suddenly she was gone was the darkness passed where she was.

 ** _"May the heroes fall, and the villains rise."_**

The fairy started falling and she started losing consciousness attached her waist, falling out of her pocket was a pocket watch. She fell unconscious and disappeared in the light a disappeared into a… book.

 ** _"May the happy ending please they're hearts and may the endings twist and turn. May none of Walt's characters touch this fate and the stories change the heart they read."_**

* * *

 **A/N: Look. Yes, this is one story BUT no I will not continue it UNTIL I finish either** RWBY in Shattered Dimensions orMystery of the Magic-Lands: The Sleeping Girl. **So there. Anyway, check out my other stories if you haven't. Also please review, Follow and or favorite this and or my other stories until next time, _Bye-nee._**


End file.
